The Unforgiven
by Vegeta's Female Clone
Summary: The Saiyan race has been eradicated by none other than Frieza, leaving Vegeta as the only survivor. Frieza has taken a blue-haired Earth girl hostage, and it seems that she and Vegeta once knew each other, but she has no memory of him.
1. Memories of Heartbreak

_Vegeta's Female Clone: Here is yet another awesome fanfiction by the great VFC! Mwa ha ha ha ha!! _**(Ahem) **_At least I hope it will be awesome… But anyways, this is my first M rated fic! Why it is M rated, I have no idea yet… It's probably because of my sailor mouthed-ness… But anyways… here it is… hope you enjoy it! _**n.n;**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own DBZ… at least not at the moment… **_

_Oh, P.S. In case you've never read one of my stories before, I have different spellings for the different Vegetas. I guess it's so I don't get confused or so I don't confuse other people… I dunno… but anyways, the prince is _VEGETA_, the king is _VEGITA_, and the planet is _VEJITA_. Yeah… But anyways here's the first chappie. _**n.n;**

* * *

**The Unforgiven**

**Chapter 1: Memories of Heartbreak**

* * *

Vegeta gazed up at his distraught father. He was seated in his throne, his elbows were propped up on his knees as he held his face in his hands. The young prince was not used to seeing his father this way, but constantly has he watched his father act in this manner ever since Frieza came… Vegeta mentally cringed at the name of the purple lizard-tyrant the Saiyans had "allied" themselves with. _'Allies… We're more like slaves…' _he said to himself. The young prince of Vejita-sei immediately returned his attention to the king. "Father, is something wrong?" he asked.

The king started at the sound of his only son's young but spirited voice; he had not known his son had been in the room. He raised his head from his hands and looked to his son. "There is nothing wrong my son…" the king forced a smile but even the ten-year-old prince saw through his father's fake smile. The prince stared up at his father in slight disbelief causing the king to chuckle. "Nothing gets passed you, does it Son?" he said, smirking at the prince's persistence. "Well Son, if you must know… You remember the princess of Earth, correct?" Vegeta nodded in response. "You remember the arrangements, yes?"

Vegeta gazed down at the tiles of the floor for a moment, "You and Earth's king agreed that I would marry her when we grew older, right?"

The king nodded. "Yes…" The king sighed as he pressed his index finger against his temple. "Well, you know that the princess was ill the last time we visited Earth…" the king paused hesitantly before continuing. He could not stand the way his son was staring up at him expectantly. "The king and queen of earth contacted me only moments ago… It seems that… the illness… has claimed the princess's life…"

Vegeta silently gasped at the news of the princess's death. He tightly clenched his teeth and balled his small fists as he felt a lump forming in his throat. The princess of Earth had been the first—besides his parents—to show him kindness. Sure, there were those who showed the young prince "kindness" by bowing, tending to whatever needs he had… but they only treated him in that manner because he was a prince… However, the princess of Earth; her kindness was different… She wasn't kind to him _just _because he was a prince, but because he was a friend… Vegeta would look forward to going to Earth just to see her… They spent every moment they could together… Vegeta had been so cold and detached when his mother died, but the princess could easily bring out the old Vegeta in an instant. This is why Vegeta's father and the king of Earth decided that Vegeta and the princess would marry once they were old enough; because they could talk to each other, laugh together, and even comfort each other during times of hardship… The princess had been there for Vegeta when he was in a deep depression from his mother's death… and in return Vegeta cheered the princess up when her brother had not made it to birth.

'_How could she be…dead…?'_ the young prince slowly shook his head as he once again felt that lump in his throat. His eyes burned, _'I won't cry… Not now…Not in front of Father…'_ Vegeta swallowed hard to prevent the tears that were stinging his eyes from falling.

"Vegeta, I know how close you and the princess were…" the king swallowed, he was obviously agonizing over the young princess's death as well. "I know how hard this is for you, my son…" The king knew that the tiny princess was the only person who could make his son happy after the boy's mother had passed away. The king also knew that the news of the princess's death was eating his son up inside…and that he was desperately trying to hold the pain inside his small body. But that is just how Vegeta is… If something upsets him he keeps it locked away inside, never showing that he is on the brink of tears or about to scream until no one is around then he secretly lets it all go. He has always been that way…

The king reached out and gently patted his young son on the shoulder. _'Only ten years old and already he has had his heart broken twice…'_ the king admitted sorrowfully to himself. The prince continued to stare vacantly and furiously at the tiles on the floor. The king patted his son's shoulder once more, "It's alright boy… You should retire for the night… You have been awake for a long time; it is nearly dawn…" Vegeta nodded slowly at his father's words. He _was _feeling rather exhausted… but how could he sleep knowing the princess was…dead?

Vegeta sighed then reluctantly turned and left his father in the throne room. The prince trudged sadly down the corridors toward his room, wearing a scowl to not allow anyone to know his true feelings. Some servants bowed to him as he passed, one even had the audacity to ask him if anything was wrong. He curtly shook his head to respond to the servant's question.

When Vegeta finally made it to his quarters, he locked the door, and collapsed onto his bed. He allowed himself to release his tears and pent up rage knowing that no one would hear him as his room was soundproof. The young prince cried out in rage and misery as he slammed his small fist into the sheets of his bed. "She shouldn't have died!" he practically screamed. Vegeta didn't think he had cried this hard when his own mother died…but the reason for that could possibly be the fact that Vegeta had only known her for about two-and-a-half years… and he had known the princess for nearly five years… Vegeta had loved her like she was a sister…and maybe even more than that…

"And now she's dead…" he whispered harshly to himself. He clenched his teeth as he scowled down at his fist. "Her… illness didn't seem that bad… I thought she would recover in less than a week…but…" tears once again built up in his eyes, "…she died three days after I last saw her…" Vegeta immediately buried his face into the sheets. He allowed himself to cry out in his rage. Eventually, the ten-year-old prince found himself sobbing her name…

"_Bulma_…"

* * *

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he frantically scanned his surroundings with his dark orbs. _'Frieza's ship… I must have fallen asleep…' _he explained to himself. He sighed in exasperation, _'Why the hell has that memory been plaguing me lately?! That happened nearly eight years ago…'_ he told himself. The strange thing was, in the dream he knew the girl's name, but once he awoke it would completely slip his mind. His scowl deepened as he remembered that he was such a weakling when he was a child… How pathetic…that he was _crying _for a girl…

Vegeta was pulled away from his thoughts by a very unpleasant voice…

"Ah, what have we here? A lazy Saiyan?" Vegeta glared at the speaker, Dodoria… How many times has Dodoria tortured him, beaten him down to a broken, bloody heap, insulted his race? Vegeta's greatest desire would be to make the pink alien suffer for the pain he has caused the prince…

Vegeta intensified his glare, "Fuck off Dodoria…" he spat the words as if they were poison.

"Such language… and from a _prince _too…" Dodoria snickered. "You'd best hold your tongue around me Vegeta… I don't take well to those who mouth off to me…"

A smirk found its way onto Vegeta's lips, "It's disgusting that you would actually think I cared… Now as I said before, _**Fuck**_. _**Off**_. _**Dodoria**_…" Only moments later Vegeta found himself suspended in the air, Dodoria's pink fingers curled tightly around the Saiyan's neck. The alien glared up at Vegeta who could do nothing but smirk, "Go ahead and kill me, Dodoria, I don't care… Free me from this hell I've been forced to live… Although I really doubt that _you _would have the strength to do it…" Vegeta chuckled at his own words although Dodoria's hold on him made it quite an arduous task.

A twisted smile formed upon Dodoria's lips, "No… I'd prefer it if you lived to suffer in this so-called 'hell' that you yourself have created, Vegeta…"

Vegeta's light chuckling immediately turned to laughter, "Then '_please' _do…" he spat sardonically. Dodoria chuckled as he allowed Vegeta to stand on his own feet. "Now tell me why the hell you have _'graced'_ me with your presence, Dodoria…" Vegeta demanded, slightly rubbing his neck after Dodoria released him.

"Frieza wants to see your worthless ass…" Dodoria said, his distastefulness for the Saiyan prince returning.

Vegeta chuckled as his mind thought up something to say to that comment. "I don't know whether to feel flattered or disgusted that Frieza wishes to see my ass…" he said crossing his arms and attempting to not burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Watch it Saiyan…" Dodoria growled. "Frieza has an… 'assignment' for you… It's quite the assignment; I said I would take it, but Lord Frieza said it was only fit for you, Monkey…"

Vegeta was now slightly intrigued. Frieza had never said an assignment was "only fit for him". "What's the assignment?" he asked.

Dodoria shook his head, "Why don't you go ask Frieza yourself?" he said as he turned on his heel and left the Saiyan.

Vegeta glared after the disgusting alien for a few seconds before raising an eyebrow then turning and heading for Frieza's "throne room".

Upon arriving, Vegeta came face-to-face with the last person he wanted to see. Zarbon…

"Vegeta, you should know better than to keep Lord Frieza waiting…" the blue skinned alien said as he picked dirt out from under his fingernails not even bothering to look at the Saiyan prince.

'_Oh great… Dodoria **waited **to tell me that Frieza wanted to see me… just fucking great…' _Vegeta sighed in irritation as he pushed his way passed Zarbon and made his way into Frieza's throne room.

The emerald haired alien glared after the prince as he strode haughtily passed him. _'Ugh… his arrogance sickens me…but I'll let it go…for now anyway…'_ Zarbon smiled lazily as he thought of what he would do to the Saiyan later…

"You wished to see me Lord Friez…" Vegeta trailed off once he caught sight of the girl standing between him and Frieza.

* * *

_VFC: Yeah, I know this chappie's kinda short and emo…and I left it at a cliffhanger… but the next chappie is a bit longer and it actually has a little cuteness in it… _**n.n; **_Lol? N E WHO!! Please **review** or _I KILL YOO_!! Ha ha! Just kidding… but please review… Oh and I'll try not to write ridiculously long author's notes in this story… _**O.o;**_ Oh and guess what? I already have the next chapter written! _**n.n**_ I'll upload it next week… just to keep you in suspense 'cuz I'm evil like that!! Mwu hu ha ha ha ha ha haaa!! Creepy much, yes? _**O.o;**_ I have a feeling this will not be like any of my other fics…_


	2. You

_Vegeta's Female Clone: I know I said I'd update next week... but I was just too excited! **n.n;** Oh and Vegeta's not out of character in this chappie, he's just fulfilling the promise of protection the Saiyan race made to the humans, damn it! I dunno… maybe he _**is**_ a little out of character…We'll have to fix that won't we! _**(twitch)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own DBZ… at least not at the moment… now excuse me while I go on a mass rampage because they canceled Moonlight!! **_**(runs off crying)**

* * *

**The Unforgiven**

**Chapter 2: You**

* * *

Vegeta stared at the girl standing before him. She was shorter than him, her hair was an unique shade of turquoise, and her eyes were bright sapphires. He had seen someone with that same description many times in his childhood.

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly. _'No… she should be dead…'_

Unexpectedly, the girl was roughly shoved into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta stared down at the girl then shifted his gaze to Frieza.

"Take her; she is yours…" the lizard said idly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the lizard while glaring at him in confusion. "Did you not hear me? I said take her…"

"What the hell do you want _me _to do with her?" Vegeta asked instinctively; honestly he had no idea what he would do with her even if she is who he thinks she is. The girl shifted slightly in his arms, but she seemed to have no desire for him to release her… so he didn't. She just seemed to be glad that she wasn't being held by Frieza anymore.

Frieza shot the Saiyan a glare that Vegeta did not like at all. The glare was obviously meant to make Vegeta strongly feel like an obtuse monkey. Vegeta met Frieza's gaze with a challenging glare. "Why don't _you _figure that one out Prince?" Vegeta continued to glare at the repulsive lizard that had ruined his nearly perfect life. An unnoticeable hint of confusion found its way into Vegeta's glare. Frieza sighed in irritation, "Vegeta, what does a male do with a female?"

The girl in Vegeta's arms inhaled sharply. His eyes widened slightly as he shot a quick glance down at her then returned his stare to Frieza. "You can't be serious…" he stated rather confusedly.

"You know, you and this girl actually have a lot in common…" Frieza flashed Vegeta a rather twisted smile. Vegeta narrowed his eyes. "You both are the last of your pitiful races… Vegeta you are, of course, the last living Saiyan…" Vegeta grimaced slightly at this fact, cursing himself; he knew it was his fault that his race was dead… "And this girl here is the last of the pathetic race known as humans…" the purple alien smirked as he continued, "…and I am giving her to you as a gift… Perhaps you could continue the human race _and _the Saiyan race together…" Frieza paused for a moment to drink in the girl's features. "It's such a shame really… She is quite breathtaking… The best looking human I have ever seen…" The girl cringed upon hearing these words and Vegeta slightly bared his teeth at the lizard. "I had hoped to make her one of mine but…" the lizard-tyrant was immediately filled with disgust. He turned his back on Vegeta and the girl before continuing, "She sickens me just as you do my prince… Now get her out of my sight before I decide to change my mind and have her used as a whore for the soldiers…." Frieza turned back to face them and smiled, "We wouldn't want _that _would we? By the way Vegeta… that girl is only fifteen and I know that she has never been touched before; she is still a virgin, my prince…You should change that fact…"

Vegeta's tail twitched in disgust, "What if I don't want to… break her…?" he asked, defiance plagued his words.

"Then she will become a whore for the soldiers as I have said before… Oh and maybe I'll let _you _spend some… 'quality time' with Zarbon and Dodoria…" Frieza explained.

Vegeta's tail thrashed violently behind him; he did not feel like spending "quality time" with Zarbon and Dodoria… He knew what they would do to him, and he did not feel like being their punching bag at the moment… Vegeta also didn't think he could condemn the girl to such a fate as becoming some random soldier's whore; she was too young… and he definitely wouldn't send her to that fate knowing that she could be who he thought she was… However, he didn't understand why he would receive punishment for not taking the girl… Vegeta decided he wouldn't ask as he would never get a straight answer from the lizard…and he was revolted anytime he had to speak to the lizard…

"Fine… I'll take her…" Vegeta said, finally giving in. He heard the girl gasp at his answer; he could feel her bravery fade as her anxiety increased.

Frieza laughed vigorously, "Very well. You have made a good choice my prince… I just hope you know _what _to do with her and _how _to do it!" the lizard said as his girly laugh grew louder.

A low growl escaped Vegeta's lips. Of course he knew what he _could _do with her, and he knew how! He just didn't feel like taking the virginity of a girl who had barely become a teenager… That would severely damage his honor and pride… in addition to making him feel like a repulsive beast.

Vegeta paused as he was dragging the girl out of the room, feeling that he needed to salvage his pride. "I know how to fuck a woman Frieza…" he said in a low voice.

Frieza laughed, "Are you sure monkey?" he asked. Vegeta knew the lizard was taunting him; he growled in response. "Whatever you say Prince… And _**please **_spare me the agony of having to listen to one of your lengthy 'Saiyans are born knowing how to…' speeches Vegeta because I honestly don't care…" the lizard sighed and decided to change the subject. "Obviously, the girl will be staying with you in your quarters; you are dismissed… Oh and do try to break that girl's spirit; she has too much for her own good…"

"Yes sir…" Vegeta lied as he bowed then continued to drag the girl from the room. "Fuck you _'Lord' _Frieza," he said as he dragged the girl down the corridors toward the room he had been given to stay in when he wasn't out doing Frieza's dirty work. What he was going to do with her, he did not know… He certainly wasn't going to break her as Frieza had suggested; Vegeta was not some sex-crazed lunatic like that disgusting purple lizard…

'_But I **will **be getting some answers from her…'_

The girl cleared her throat, hoping to get the seething Saiyan's attention. Vegeta quickly glanced back at her, "What?" he said, more harshly than he had intended to.

"You're not going to…um… rape me are you?" she asked innocently. Vegeta could tell by the sound of her voice that she already knew the answer to that question.

"No, I'm not… Rape is demeaning to both the victim and the assailant…" Vegeta stated, trying to calm himself. "I don't understand how anyone could find _that _pleasurable…" Vegeta remembered a few times when Frieza had forced him to rape. He mentally cringed as he remembered the first time Frieza had forced him to violate a female. Vegeta was only fourteen at the time… He had felt disgusted and mentally cursed at himself the entire time. Vegeta told himself how revolting he was and wished he didn't have to ruin the female's life…

Vegeta was pulled away from the painful memory at the sound of the girl's voice.

"Do you think you could let go of my arm? You're holding it too tightly…" the girl muttered the last sentence. Vegeta came to a halt, and turned to stare at the girl. He glanced down at her arm then immediately let go. "Thanks…" she said as she shifted her gaze down to her slightly sore arm. She gazed up into Vegeta's eyes and attempted to read them. She realized she could not so she gave up. "So… you're the prince of Saiyans… Vegeta right?" Vegeta crossed his arms and nodded curtly, annoyed with this girl's sudden decision to speak at the moment. "I'm royalty too ya know… but I'm not supposed to tell anyone that…"

Vegeta let out an exasperated sigh, "Then why the hell did you tell _me_?" he asked.

The girl shrugged, "I don't know… I just have this feeling that I can trust you for some reason…" Vegeta was shocked at her admission of trust. He had never had anyone trust him before… According to those on Frieza's ship, he was "a filthy, good-for-nothing monkey that could not be trusted", yet here was a girl who barely knew him saying she felt as though she could trust him… Well… there was _one _person who had said they could trust him. When Vegeta was seven, a girl about three or four years younger than him said she could trust him… but so many things had happened since then, Vegeta couldn't even remember her name… Strange… The only person he had grown to like, maybe even love…and he couldn't remember her name… She was dead now anyway… or so he thought until this girl came into the picture…

Vegeta—surprisingly—felt that he needed to protect this girl…but he did not understand why… He told himself that he was going to protect her only because the Saiyans and the humans were allies, and since he was the last Saiyan and she was the last human he decided it was his duty to protect her and nothing more. But could he really protect her? Did he know how to protect someone? He has never had to protect anyone but himself… So could he really carry out this duty he had vowed to fulfill?

Vegeta "hmphed" then turned away from the girl and began making his way to his room. The girl followed after him stifling a yawn. "I'm Bulma by the way…" she said softly. He said nothing in response although something about her name seemed familiar. Vegeta shook off the thought as Bulma continued. "I'm Bulma, _princess _of Earth…"

That sentence definitely proved that she was exactly who he thought she was. _'She can't be the same person… That person died eight years ago…'_

'_Why won't he say anything?'_ Bulma asked herself. She was a very talkative person, she liked to talk to everyone; no one had ever ignored her before. Vegeta's silence was obviously bothering her. She tried to not let it bother her, but damn… it _was _getting on her nerves! She bit her lip to keep herself from yelling at him, demanding that he say something. She knew that the prince of Vejita-sei had a short fuse and she figured shouting at him would ignite that fuse and she didn't feel like getting yelled at right now…

Finally, they came to a door. Bulma watched as Vegeta punched in the password and opened the door. Vegeta turned to face her; Bulma just stared blankly at him. Vegeta sighed, moved behind her, pressed his hand against her upper back, and pushed her into the room. Vegeta roughly shoved her toward the bed and crossed his arms. Bulma fell awkwardly into the sheets. She quickly sat up and glared at Vegeta, "What's the big idea?!" she practically screeched. Vegeta rolled his eyes and approached her. "Wha…What are you doing…?" Bulma asked nervously.

"I'm going to untie you…" Vegeta stated apathetically.

"Oh… ok…" Bulma said, feeling somewhat stupid. She slowly held out her hands and Vegeta untied the ropes binding them together. Once he was finished, she pulled her arms toward her chest and began rubbing her wrists. Vegeta noticed the red rings around her small wrists. The ropes had clearly been tied too tightly; her wrists were nearly bleeding. Vegeta mentally cringed, he knew what bleeding wrists felt like… He had lost count of how many times his wrists had been tied together as he sat chained to the wall, dizzy from the loss of blood, and awaiting the next beating he would receive… Vegeta shook his head; he did not want to be remembering the beatings now…

No, now was not the time for remembering… Now was the time for him to get some answers. He desperately wanted– no, he _**needed **_to know why he had been told that this girl had died years ago.

Vegeta noticed the girl yawning and looking as if she hadn't slept for days. "Where do I sleep?" she asked. Vegeta thought she would fall asleep any second now. He decided he would get his answers in the morning…

"As you already know, Frieza has ordered that you stay with me," he said, shifting his gaze to the floor and sighing. "You can sleep there in the bed; I'm not tired, and I can't sleep in it anyway…"

"I can see why…" Bulma said. She glanced at the sheets with distaste, "It's _extremely _uncomfortable… I can tell by just sitting on it…"

Vegeta scowled at the bed, "It's _the _most uncomfortable bed on this whole damn ship…" he with revulsion.

Bulma gazed up at the prince. "Why would Frieza give it to you then? Aren't you the strongest person on this ship?" the girl asked. Vegeta had to suppress a smirk; she had a sparkle of curiosity in her cerulean orbs and well… he thought it was kind of cute…

'_Just like always…'_ he mentally rolled his eyes at this thought.

Vegeta shook his head before answering, "I'm not the strongest… and Frieza gave it to me mostly because he deeply despises me…" he crossed his arms before continuing, "…and he knows he will be working me like a dog so I won't have time to sleep anyway…"

The young princess vacantly stared into his eyes, and Vegeta gazed back. He felt slightly depressed when he noticed no sign of remembrance in her bright sapphire eyes. He nearly sighed but the girl spoke again before he could. "Vegeta… when is the last time you've gotten any sleep?" she asked quietly.

Vegeta was becoming tired of this discussion. He sighed and thought for a moment. "I can't even remember…" his reply was a bit rushed. He didn't bother telling her that he had been sleeping before Frieza made him come get her… Vegeta really wouldn't consider that five minutes of rest sleep anyway… "You should get some sleep," he stated tersely.

"Ok," she said softly. Bulma laid down on the bed. She yawned as she covered herself with the sheets. _'Well, I guess it's more comfortable than I thought…'_ she said to herself.

"Thanks Vegeta…" the princess said softly as she slowly closed her eyes.

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "Thanks for what? I haven't done anything…"

Another yawn escaped Bulma's lips, "For helping me…" she said.

Vegeta stared at the young princess of Earth. What had he helped her with? Vegeta was about to ask, but he noticed that the girl had drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Vegeta rolled his eyes then frowned, remembering the look she had in her eyes when she was staring up at him. _'Why is it that she doesn't remember me…?'_

* * *

Bulma had awoken for probably the third time in only an hour's time. The cold had kept waking her and she could not seem to warm herself no matter what she did. She squeezed her eyes shut as she curled up into a ball and made an effort to keep her teeth from chattering.

* * *

Vegeta had been watching this display for about two hours. He couldn't help feeling somewhat sorry for the poor human. He had learned long ago that humans had a lower body temperature than Saiyans giving them a low tolerance for cold climates.

Vegeta could only think of one way that he could warm the girl. He sighed silently as he debated with himself on whether he should help her or not. _'Why am I having doubts about helping her? We used to be closer than siblings…but could I really__–__'_ his thoughts trailed off as he heard the girl whimper and mumble something in her sleep about the freezing cold. Vegeta shook his head as he slowly pushed himself off the wall and made his way around the bed to stand so the girl's back was facing him. He stared at the girl's shivering form for a moment before swallowing his pride and seating himself on the mattress next to her. He hesitated for a moment as he glanced at the cold, quivering girl. Reluctantly, Vegeta laid down next to the girl, positioning himself so their backs were pressed together. He sighed as he powered up slightly to warm the girl with his ki, although he figured his natural body heat could warm her on it's own… Vegeta glared at the wall across from him knowing he wouldn't sleep anyway…

He couldn't help thinking about why she couldn't remember him… _'She probably just doesn't __**want **__to remember me…'_ Had he done something all those years ago to make her hate him? Is that why she had her parents contact his father to tell him she was dead? But what could he have done that was so horrible to make her hate him…?

Vegeta noticed that the girl's quivering had finally ceased. He didn't know if he should feel grateful that she was no longer cold or if he should feel disgusted with himself for helping someone other than himself…even if it was his childhood…friend…

He sighed audibly as he allowed his eyelids to fall over his eyes. He didn't want to think about why she would hate him anymore…Not tonight…So he changed his thinking. Maybe he would be able to sleep tonight… Vegeta figured that it would be the first time he had slept for about four weeks… _'Thanks to '_**Lord**_' Frieza…'_ he said to himself.

Only moments later Vegeta felt himself drifting off into the long-awaited sleep his body desperately needed.

* * *

Bulma's eyes shot opened as she realized that, amazingly, she was no longer shivering from the intense cold. She had wondered what phenomenon had warmed her.

'_Where's Vegeta…?'_ she asked herself as she realized Vegeta was no longer standing with his arms crossed against the wall. Bulma glanced around the room in an attempt to locate the Saiyan prince. She gasped as she felt a small amount of movement behind her. Slowly, she sat up and turned her head to see whatever had caused the movement. She smiled and nearly laughed as she saw Vegeta lying there with his back facing her sound asleep. He was lying on his side with his back facing her, his breathing was slow and even, and his tail was draped lazily over his abdomen. Bulma leaned over him to look at his face. Miraculously, his usual scowl and stone cold features were absent. She laughed silently to herself; she couldn't believe he looked so… cute…

Earth's young princess gently laid herself back down next to the Saiyan prince, carefully curling up against his back for warmth. _'Why is it so cold on this ship?!'_ Bulma yawned before allowing her eyelids to cover her sore, sleep deprived cerulean eyes.

'_I want to go home…'_

* * *

_VFC: Why can't Bulma remember that…that… that…! GAH!! … We'll just have to find out in the future chappies won't we!? Ok… So maybe this chappie's not much longer than the last one… but it's kinda cute, no? LOL! Remember to review! _**n.n**

_**EDIT**: I changed the summary... I think it's a lot better now... maybe..._ **O.o;**


	3. Forgotten

_VFC: I just wanna thank you peoples who have taken the time to read and/or review! _**n.n **_So... thanks! Yoo guys rock! _**n.n**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I claim to own DBZ… at least not at the moment… **_

* * *

**The Unforgiven**

**Chapter 3: Forgotten**

* * *

_A blinding flash of lightning accompanied by a booming thunder awakened Bulma, Earth's six-year-old princess. She immediately sat up, holding the blanket to her chin, and gazed out her window. She shivered once she saw another flash of the bright lightning. Bulma decided she should go to her parents…_

_Slowly and cautiously, Bulma ambled down the shadowy hallway. She jumped at nearly every noise she heard and every flash she saw. She whimpered softly to herself as her walking pace quickened a bit._

"_Bulma, are you ok?" a voice asked her. Bulma jumped slightly at the voice then carefully turned around. She squinted her eyes to try to recognize the person, but the hall was just too dark to see whoever it was. She gasped as the lightning flashed again. The quick light had illuminated the corridor just long enough for her to see who the person was. Bulma ran to the person and hugged him tightly, crying into his shirt. "You're scared?" he asked, placing a hand on her trembling shoulder. Bulma nodded slowly, squeezing her eyes shut. "It's ok, it can't hurt you."_

_Bulma tilted her head to gaze up at him. "Are… Are you sure…?" her voice trembled along with her small body. She saw him smirk as he nodded._

"_I'm sure. If it **could**, you wouldn't have to worry because I wouldn't let it hurt you. I won't let **anything **hurt you…" he said in a reassuring voice. _

_The young princess smiled up at him, "Promise?" she asked._

_He smirked down at her, "I Promise… Now why don't you go back to your room and get some sleep?"_

_Bulma immediately frowned, "I don't wanna go back in there!" her eyes filled with tears. "Will…you come with me?" she asked in a small voice. _

_He nodded, "Of course."_

_Immediately, the princess's expression brightened, "Ok, let's go," she said as she released him. _

"_Alright."_

* * *

_As Bulma sat next to him on her bed, she felt her eyelids beginning to feel heavy. She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes… just for a second. She smiled as she realized she was no longer afraid of the storm going on outside her bedroom window. He had promised that he wouldn't let it hurt her and she trusted him enough to believe him._

_Bulma attempted to hold in a yawn, but she was just too tired to do it. "Thank you…" she said softly to him._

"_Thanks for what? I haven't done anything…" he said with a smirk._

"_For helping me…" she said softly. Bulma smiled up at him one last time before her eyelids became too heavy to keep open._

* * *

Bulma awoke in confusion. _'Who was he?'_ she asked herself. _'Why did he…seem so…familiar?'_ She slowly sat up. Bulma smiled as she noticed that Vegeta was still sleeping beside her. _'He must have been more tired than he let on…'_

Bulma gasped as something from her dream clicked in her mind.

"_Thanks for what? I haven't done anything…"_

"_Thanks for helping me…"_

She and Vegeta had had the exact same conversation the night before… Bulma shook her head, _'It's just a major coincidence… How could three sentences from a dream mean anything?'_ Bulma glanced at Vegeta again. He mumbled something in his sleep then turned to lie on his back.

Bulma laboriously fought to hold in a giggle._ 'He looks so peaceful when he's asleep…'_

Bulma yawned, realizing she still felt a bit tired. _'But it's not my fault I haven't been getting any sleep…'_ She subconsciously clenched a fist. _'It's not my fault Frieza decided to make a _'sport' _of hunting me down…'_ She drew up her knees and securely wrapped her arms around them. _'I'm just lucky he didn't kill me or… violate me once he finally caught me…but I shouldn't be thinking about that…'_ Bulma sighed as she laid back down next to the slumbering Saiyan prince, resting her head on his shoulder and taking in his warmth. _'I know I just met Vegeta yesterday…but why does it feel like… I've known him longer…?'_ She mentally shrugged in response to her own question. _'Oh well…'_

Slowly, Bulma closed her eyes allowing sleep to come over her once again.

* * *

Once Bulma's eyes fluttered open, she saw she was alone. "Where…did he go?" she asked herself aloud in a groggy voice as she eyed the room, searching for a sign as to where the prince had gone.

She sighed when she found nothing.

"Vegeta?" she called out to the emptiness as she sat herself up.

* * *

"Vegeta, you didn't break her did you…" Frieza said idly as he rubbed his temple with his index finger. "And don't try to tell me you did… I know damn well that you didn't or I would smell her luscious sent on you…"

'_Fuck…'_ Vegeta mentally cursed. _'I slept next to her… she curled up against me… shouldn't her scent have rubbed off onto me just from that?!'_

The purple lizard sighed nonchalantly, "I will give you one last chance… If you fail to complete this simple task _**again**_, I will just have Zarbon do it and I will hand you over to Dodoria for _your _punishment… Do I make myself clear, Vegeta?" he said with a slightly menacing tone.

Vegeta nodded curtly, "Yes…Sire…" he mumbled. "But she is just a girl… She's not old enough to–"

"Do I look like I care, Vegeta?" Frieza spat, cutting him off. Vegeta glared up at him, he hated being interrupted and he was now in disbelief that Frieza didn't care about the girl's young age. Frieza sighed in exasperation, "Fine Vegeta… You have two days to break her before I send Zarbon to do it… Two days, and that is all…" he paused and looked upon the Saiyan with much disgust. "_You _are the last person I would expect to get so sentimental over something like this…" Vegeta cringed at the accusation. He was definitely _not _getting sentimental over this… A twisted smile appeared on Frieza's face, "So much anger in those eyes, Vegeta… Do I truly make you that angry?" Vegeta said nothing in response, but unconsciously clenched his fists. The lizard sniggered, "Very well, you are dismissed…"

* * *

'_I really wish I did not have to fuck this girl… Why does Frieza care if I do or not anyway?!'_ Vegeta growled as he opened the door to his room. He sighed as he glimpsed the girl eagerly awaiting his return sitting on his bed. She looked very bored…

Bulma's face brightened at the sight of him. "Vegeta, you're back!" she hopped off the bed then positioned herself in front of him. "Where were you?" she asked.

Vegeta "hmph"ed as he shut the door then leaned back against it. "I went to see Frieza…" he stated indifferently.

Bulma's smile instantly became a scowl, "Why would you want to see _him_?!" she spat.

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Because Zarbon told me Frieza wanted to see me…" he said just as indifferently as before.

Bulma placed her hands on her hips, "Why? What did he want?" she asked.

Vegeta was quickly growing tired of her questioning and he expressed his displeasure with a low growl, "He wanted to ask me about you… Now stop pestering me!"

The girl waved her hand at him, "Geez…fine…sorry…" she said almost sardonically.

Vegeta gazed at her for a moment. He took in every curve of her body in an attempt to build up nerve… He regretted what he was about to do…to _her _of all people… It wouldn't be such a dilemma if it was someone else…Well, it _would_, but it wouldn't be this hard, as much as it pains Vegeta to admit… He definitely did _not _want to do this… but he sure as hell didn't want Zarbon to either…

Vegeta closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He grudgingly pushed himself off the door then circled the girl a few times.

"Vegeta… What… What are you doing…?" Bulma asked somewhat apprehensively. She flinched when he placed his hand against her shoulder. "Veget–Ah!" She winced as he shoved her against the wall, pressing his body against hers. Bulma gazed up into his face, "Vegeta, what are you doing?!" she tried to remain calm, but it was exceedingly difficult when she noticed that intimidating gleam in his ebony eyes.

She nearly panicked when she felt his tail wrap tightly around her waist. The only defense she could think of was trying to push him away. She pressed her hands against his muscular chest and pushed as hard as she could, but his strength was too great for her. However, this didn't stop her. She began to panic, and desperately continued to push against him.

He roughly took hold of her wrists and held her arms above her. Her eyes widened as he leaned in, his nose nearly touched hers. Bulma gazed fearfully into his cold, menacing jet-black eyes, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. "Vegeta…" she whimpered. He took hold of her shirt collar and pulled on it slightly. Vegeta mentally chastised himself for delaying… He _has _to do this…unless he wants Zarbon to have the girl… He knew what Zarbon would do to her… She does not deserve to be bound and shackled to the wall, bloody and nearly unconscious, while Zarbon had his way with her… Vegeta would be damned if he allowed that blue-skinned bastard to even put a finger on her…

Vegeta gathered his nerves for a second time as he released her shirt, his eyes never leaving her petrified cerulean orbs. He slowly lowered her arms only to pin them against the wall at her sides. He leaned in, pressing his lips against her neck causing her to shiver. She struggled and tried to squirm away from him. She knew that since he had her pinned against the wall it would be nearly impossible to escape…but that didn't mean she wouldn't try.

Gently, he whispered into her skin in Saiya-go, his native tongue. Bulma found something oddly soothing about his words, but still she tried unsuccessfully to escape his grasp; she had no idea what his words meant, meaning she did not know he was whispering his apologies and remorse to her…

The only thing Bulma could do to try to escape was thrash her head since he had a hold on her wrists pinning her arms to the wall, and he had restrained her legs with his own. She felt his lips against her neck again. She calmed for an instant, but shortly resumed with her actions as she was one who refused to give up…

Vegeta pulled back and stared into her terror filled sapphire eyes. He respected her for not wanting to give in and not planning to… Mentally, he smirked at her.

He continued to gaze into her eyes, then images of the last woman Frieza had forced him to rape immediately came crashing into his thoughts.

"_Please… stop…"_ she had whispered, her voice was becoming hoarse from pleading with him. He cringed upon hearing her voice in his head; he could still remember _exactly _what she sounded like…

"Vegeta… please…" Bulma's pleading voice turned his attention back to her eyes. Tears streamed down her face as she gazed at him, her eyes filled with fear.

He could not go through with this… Especially since she is who she is. Vegeta would kill himself before he raped _this _girl…

Vegeta sighed as he pressed his head against her shoulder, nuzzling it in apology before releasing the trembling girl and stepping away from her. Bulma's knees buckled and she slid down the wall and onto the floor. She gazed up at Vegeta, still in shock and filled with fear. He crossed his arms and turned away from her; he couldn't stand seeing what he had done to her…

"Vegeta…" she whispered, "What… Why—"

He cut her off, "If I don't do it… Zarbon will…" he said before glancing at her over his shoulder. "And he _won't _be gentle…" he finished somberly.

Bulma continued to stare up at him; her heart was beating fast in her chest. "But… I'm only fifteen…" Her vision blurred with tears again, "Vegeta…" she whimpered. Images of that boy from her dream flooded into her mind. _"I won't let __**anything **__hurt you…"_ he had said. She didn't know who he was, she didn't even know if he was real, but she desperately wished he was here now to protect her… She wanted him to protect her from whatever was going to happen to her… She didn't know if Vegeta was really going to do to her what Frieza had told him to do…she hoped he wouldn't…but she doesn't want that Zarbon guy to touch her either…

She was completely oblivious to the fact the very person she wanted to protect her was the same person who had filled her with so much dread only seconds ago…

Bulma drew her knees up to her chest, wrapped her arms around them, and then buried her face in them as tears streamed down her face. _'I don't want to be here! I want to go home…'_

Vegeta turned to face the girl. He sighed as he saw the state she was in. Bulma glanced up at him, taking a sharp breath as he stepped toward her. She quickly buried her face in her knees and squeezed her eyes shut. "I hate you Frieza…" she whimpered weakly.

Vegeta seated himself beside the terrified girl on the floor and placed his hand against her shoulder. She tensed at his touch. "You can't possibly hate him as much as I do…" he said quietly. He noticed the girl had not looked up at him, but he knew that she was listening. "Look, do you think I want to do that to you?! I don't…because you are…" he trailed off and clenched his fist. Bulma cautiously raised her head to look at him. He sighed then returned his gaze to her, but he didn't look her in the eyes. "I just don't want to see another dead because of me…" he admitted almost inaudibly. Bulma nodded slowly, trying to understand. Vegeta smirked at her and for a slight second… she saw that boy from her dream. She mentally gasped then smiled back without hesitation.

…Then her heart sank…

"But you said if you didn't do it… then Zarbon will…" she hugged her knees tighter. "I don't want—"

"Frieza gave me two days… I will think of something…" Vegeta said promptly, removing his hand from her shoulder. His gaze shifted toward the floor, his eyes narrowed slightly as he decided this would be an acceptable time to get some answers from the girl. "Why don't you remember me?" he asked quietly.

"Huh?" Bulma wasn't certain she had heard him right. How could she remember someone she had only known since yesterday?

Vegeta turned his head to look her in the eyes. "Why don't you remember me?" he repeated.

Bulma hesitated. "But…I… I just met you yesterday…" she paused and tried to blink away her confusion.

Vegeta's gaze immediately turned to a scowl. "That's a lie… Now tell me what I did to make you despise me so much that you _chose _not to remember me…" His words sounded harsh, a little harsher than he had intended… but that didn't matter to him right now… He wanted answers and he wanted them _now_.

Bulma slowly shook her head, her racing heart still had not calmed. "I… I honestly don't know what you're talking about Vegeta…" she said in a small voice. She truly did not know.

Vegeta growled and tore his gaze away from the girl. He sensed that she was telling the truth… She seriously did not remember him… He felt relieved that he hadn't done anything to make her hate him… but… why couldn't she remember? The reason for that was definitely a mystery… He would just have to get her to remember him…somehow…

* * *

_VFC: Well that was kinda scary… Sorry again for the shortness… _**(Sweat drop)**_ Anywho… please review. _**n.n** _BTW, I've already started the next two chappies so there is no need to fear! I hope… _**O.o;**


End file.
